Ink Blot
by Skuzes
Summary: Ten ficlets challenge, Dan and Rorschach centric. Many contain varying degrees of implied slash. R&R for my first time at writing Watchmen fic?


A/N: My take on Supaslim's ten ficlets challenge. Very Daniel and Rorschach centric, but some hints of other characters in there too. Mild-to-strong-to-obvious hints of slash. They're all in third person except for the last one, which I wrote in first person. I'm not really happy with it but I didn't think it'd be right to take it out.

The rules of the challenge are:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own words.

(Also, my first time writing for Watchmen! Feedback?)

--

**Shattered by O.A.R.**

Dan knew Rorschach would always come back. He always seemed so bitter when he left, but there he was the next week, broken into Dan's house and eating his food.

Dan pretended to be upset at the surprise visits, but it was all for show. He hated to admit it, but Rorschach was one of the only people he had in the world. Maybe it was the same for him. Maybe that's why he always came back.

-

**Don't Cry by Guns N' Roses**

Of course he had feelings for her. He wouldn't have gotten involved with her otherwise. But he couldn't keep pretending to be happy.

Laurie would never move on from Jon. They both knew that. But Dan didn't know how hurt she'd be when he ended things.

But they had to move on with their lives. Had to find someone new. And as guilty as he felt, he left without looking back, and would never see her again.

-

**My Last Breath by Evanescence**

He was about to die. Asking for it, _begging_ for it.

But he hoped Daniel didn't see him when it happened.

He thought of their time as partners, and even after. How Daniel was the only one who could ever really deal with him.

He knew Daniel had bad, sinful feelings for him. It didn't bother him as much as it should have.

His last thought before the abyss was of the Nite Owl.

-

**Plush by Stone Temple Pilots**

Rorschach remembered the night when Walter Kovacs died. The girl. The dogs. His mask no longer just a mask, but his true face.

No one much cared about the obvious changes in his demeanor. Except for Daniel. Daniel, the only person Rorschach could ever call a friend. Desperately tries to 'help' him. But to no avail.

But recently, Rorschach can feel Walter coming back. He softens him, lets him have feelings.

Lets him really see Daniel.

-

**Rockstar by Nickelback**

People had such silly ambitions. Wanted to be rich, famous. Seemingly oblivious to the ending of the world around them.

They all loved and envied Adrian. He was everything they wished that they could be. Blissfully unaware of his true intentions, continuing to vie for his attentions, maybe get their chance at fame and fortune.

Instead they got the destruction of their beloved city. And they never saw it coming.

-

**Lost! by Coldplay**

Dan was not pathetic as everyone saw him to be. He was not scarred, or unloved, or lonely.

These are the things he tries to tell himself, but he has a hard time believing them.

Rorschach always tries to convince him he's still useful, or could be great again, just like the old days. And it's during the nights spent with Rorschach that Dan feels like maybe he actually matters.

**-**

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

Dan would not let him do this to himself. Rorschach was always so strong, he couldn't believe this could happen to him, couldn't be this broken.

He took off his mask around Dan for the first time.

"...Could have been you."

He was afraid of Dan dying?

It was this night and those after that Dan used to put back together the pieces that were his best friend.

-

**Unwell by Matchbox Twenty**

Dan said he was paranoid. Rorschach preferred to say that he was prepared for anything. Rorschach was the one out every night to spread justice, saw the worst of the city, so even if he was paranoid, at least he had a right to be.

Slowly Dan began to realize that Rorschach's ideas might be true. But by the time he completely knew, it was too late for his partner.

-

**Somebody Someone by Korn**

Walter wanted out. More than anything, he just wanted someone to see his life and take him away.

But he knows there is no love, no compassion. His mother showed him that. Nobody was coming for him. Why should anyone care, anyway?

But still, he wanted help. He wanted somebody.

-

**Happy by Mudvayne**

Happy, Mother? The opposite of you now. Punish the whores and the sinners.

Wouldn't be here without you. Showed me the black of human existence. Greedy. Uncaring. Wrought with evil.

All punished thanks to you.

--


End file.
